


pretty boy

by adorechan



Series: vent fics [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorechan/pseuds/adorechan
Summary: Jeonghan's pretty.The thought makes Joshua's stomach feel sick.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: vent fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793731
Kudos: 12





	pretty boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy asf again ranting bc I'm in a depressive episode and this just feels right 
> 
> im bi btw don't be mean

Jeonghan's really pretty and that though makes Joshua's stomach churn.

The thought of him hating the way he liked boys made him feel even sicker. He had always been taught to be accepting of everyone, living in a progressive country and an especially progressive state. 

He didn't know why he felt like this. Didn't know why he hated the way he loved boys and how he could never love a girl.

Those thoughts made him feel sicker than the thoughts of loving Jeonghan. Made him feel dirty, nasty, sick. 

It was so wrong but so right.

God, forgive him, for he was a sinner.

But, sinning felt too good. 


End file.
